dnddraconiafandomcom-20200213-history
Races:Elves
Elves, the fair-skinned, long-eared forest folk of Seriss-kar, or Elydaar as they refer to themselves, are much like the highborne humans. Around five feet, nine inches tall and generally one hundred forty to one hundred sixty pounds for both genders of their species, they are on average slightly shorter than most normal humanoids, however they make up for it by being extremely agile. Their eyes are natural, wild colors like greens, golds and deep, captivating blues, while their hair is usally long, and colored like the various woods, ebony, ash, oak, maple. Demeanor Haughty and somewhat arrogant, elves live at home in nature, growing up often in communities settled high up in the trees. These so-called wood elves are aloof and distrustful of those outside of their community but are proven to be quite the helpful friends should one become friends with a wood elf. To the contrary, the 'plains elves' who live just outside the forests, and who have formed the great elven cities spoken of in lore are just as noble and reasonable as the highborne as they practically grew up alongside each other, but the natural elf arrogance has always lead them to be less personable than their human cousins. Relations While elves aren't looked too well upon because of their typically uptight attitude, they have served as a core part of the Alliance for years, often providing stealth troops, archers and mages for their military contribution. While the Alliance favors elves reasonably, anyone outside of the Alliance will be wary of any elves they meet. Adventures Elves prefer not to go on adventures, instead keeping to their arcane studies, or mundane work. However their close ties to the aethyr make them powerful mages should they choose to become a mercenary or adventurer. When working with a group, the elf will typically try and maintain a clandestine role in the party, either by using stealth, magic, or archery. Classes Elves are not physically suited for fighting classes such as the fighter or paladin, however due to their nature, they make excellent rogues as most elves prefer stealth and precise application of force. A close bond to the aethyr also makes them powerful magic casters, while their natural agility lends well to archery. They are the only race in Erinae that actively pursues the path of the druid as all elves seek to be close to nature. Rules The following is all the rules pertaining to playing an elf in a campaign set on Erinae. Physical Traits Elves are medium size and can move thirty feet in a single round. Elves have a bonus of +2 to their dexterity score, while they suffer a penalty of -2 to their constitution. Special Abilities Highly Tuned Senses: An elf has specially tuned senses to track moving objects and catch sounds from seemingly impossible distances. They receive a +2 racial bonus to the Listen, Search and Spot skills. They may always choose to attempt to detect a hidden door or partition even when not searching, particularly so if the hiding, or the door itself is magical in nature. Ties to the Aethyr: All elves share deep, close bonds to the 'aethyr', the mystical energies that make up the whole of creation. They are immune to magical sleep effects, and have a +2 bonus to saves versus enchantments. They also recieve a +2 racial bonus to Concentration checks made from defensive casting, and a +2 bonus to Spellcraft checks to determine the magical nature of certain aethyr patterns. Elves, in areas of particularly high aethyr concentration may use the excess aethyr to fuel themselves, allowing them to heal an additional 1d4 hit points for every hour of rest. Favored Weapons: Elven combat practices focus in the area of a few weapons, to maximize their potential with them. As such, they automatically receive proficiency in longswords, rapiers, normal and composite shortbows and longbows regardless of if their class offers those proficiencies or not. Category:Races